Codenames
The Kids Next Door use and assume numerical codenames, otherwise known as Numbuhs (numbers). A codename can be an actual number, a numerical-related term, or even words or letters that may not have to do with numbers. Operatives are not allowed to choose a codename that has already been claimed (however, different KNDs can have the same ones as other KNDs). The Nextgen Kids Next Door also use Numbuhs, but they mostly refer to each other by name. KND Codenames Global Command *Monty Uno - Numbuh 0 *Rachel T. McKenzie - Numbuh 362 *Fanny Fulbright - Numbuh 86 *Chad Dickson - Numbuh 274 *Andrew Johnson - Numbuh 100 *Danika Anderson - Numbuh 13.6 *Doug Murphy - Numbuh 59 *Gwen Tucker - Numbuh 58 *Nextgen Global Command **Cheren Uno - Numbuh 3621 **Sunni Chariton - Numbuh 33-Arrow **Darcy Chariton - Numbuh January-14 **Panini Drilovsky - Numbuh 860 **Francis Drilovsky - Numbuh 686 **Maddy Murphy - Numbuh 58x59 **Zach Murphy - Numbuh 59+58 **Mako Mankanshoku - Numbuh No Star **Larry MayHence - Numbuh 65.49 **Abram Johnson - Numbuh 100,000 KND Museum *Matthew Garley - Numbuh 101 *Emily Garley - Numbuh 303 *Numbuh 191 KND Bike Hub *Lance Strongarm - Numbuh 10-Speed *Mike Strongarm - Numbuh 78-Speed KND Arctic Base *Patton Drilovsky - Numbuh 60 *Kami Drilovsky - Numbuh 60.1 *Marcus Drilovsky - Numbuh 600 *Pete and Peter Doblemitz - Numbuh 44 (both of them) Sector V *Nigel Uno - Numbuh 1 *Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. - Numbuh 2 *Kuki Sanban - Numbuh 3 *Wallabee Beatles - Numbuh 4 *Abigail Lincoln - Numbuh 5 *Maurice LaMar - Numbuh 9 *Cree Lincoln - Numbuh 11 *Nextgen Sector V **Aurora Uno - Numbuh 1362 **Chris Uno - Numbuh 361 **Sheila Frantic - Numbuh Sub-23 **Mason Dimalanta - Numbuh 2.31 **Haruka Dimalanta - Numbuh 1.26 **Dillon York - Numbuh 13.2036 **Kirie Beatles - Numbuh 0-V **Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan - Numbuhs 52, 25, and 2x5 **Vanellope von Schweetz Sector IC *Jagar King - Numbuh 1:00 *Yuki Crystal - Numbuh 1-Ice *George King - Numbuh Midnight *MaKayla King - Numbuh High Noon *Lola Stork - Numbuh 235 *Terry Stork - Numbuh 33E *Miyuki Crystal - Numbuh 6:00 a.m. Sector W *Harvey McKenzie - Numbuh 363 *Angelie Granite - Numbuh 119 II *Sonya Dickson - Numbuh 83 *Lee Harper - Numbuh 84 *Paddy Fulbright - Numbuh 85 *Nextgen Sector W **Anthony McKenzie - Numbuh 363 II **Fybi Fulbright - Numbuh Heaven-87 **Sally Harper - Numbuh 843 **Harvey Harper - Numbuh 834 **Aranea Fulbright - Numbuh 77 Sector W7 *Chimney Ukeru - Numbuh W473R *Aeincha - Numbuh 76.2 *Aisa - Numbuh Heaven-77 *Apis - Numbuh 777 *April Goldenweek - Numbuh 7-Strokes *Mocha - Numbuh 7-Feet Tall Sector Q *Drake Puncture - Numbuh 3-Hole Puncher *Quill Ramsey - Numbuh 2-Shot *Eddy Flores - Numbuh Record *E. Carmine - Numbuh Caution *Jenny Strongarm - Numbuh Hundred Steps Sector L *Eva Roberts - Numbuh 10 *Kade Jackson - Numbuh 11.0 *Eliza Cherrybush - Numbuh 11-Teen *Nextgen Sector L **Melody Jackson - Numbuh 10.11 **Danny Jackson - Numbuh 10.0 **Eric Horvitz - Numbuh 3rd-Teen Sector GF *Dipper Pines - Numbuh 2012 *Mabel Pines - Numbuh 2032 *Grenda - Numbuh Pounds *Candy Chiu - Numbuh Cals *Gideon Gleeful - Numbuh Psyche Sector JP *Karin Kurosaki - Numbuh 12-0 *Yuzu Kurosaki - Numbuh 5 Degrees *Jinta Hanakari - Numbuh Home Run *Ururu Tsumugiya - Numbuh Centipounds *Kodama - Numbuh Chinese New Year Sector SA *Nagisa Shiota - Numbuh Period *Morgiana - Numbuh Chapter *Index - Numbuh Index *Goombella - Numbuh Mark Sector KB *Bon Clay, Jr. - Numbuh 2=1 *Ruby - Numbuh 9,000 Kelvin/Numbuh One Half *Sapphire - Numbuh See You Later/Numbuh Other Half *Hibiki Lates - Numbuh Binary *Liberty Belle - Numbuh Perfect Pair *Alexei Abramovici - Numbuh Vo-Syem Sector $ *Carol Masterson - Numbuh $ *Ciel Phantomhive - Numbuh Inheritance *Weiss Schnee - Numbuh Allowance *Pacifica Northwest - Numbuh Spender *Raleigh - Numbuh Still Counting Sector MG *Wendy Marvell - Numbuh 700 *Romeo Conbolt - Numbuh Rainbow *Oliver Orson - Numbuh Morning *Philip Blakely - Numbuh Miles *Kiki Yamaka - Numbuh Delivery *Hat Kid - Numbuh Classic Sector GT *Sind Diego - Numbuh Goal *Doran Dodley - Numbuh Orange *Konbu Colins - Numbuh Tons *Uzu Colins - Numbuh Weight *Ally Mitchels - Numbuh Yumbuh *Biyo Winston - Numbuh B Sector LN (plus Sector SD) *Atsuko Kagari - Numbuh Try **Okusta Iragak - Numbuh Fail *Lotte Jansson - Numbuh Series **Ettol Nossnaj - Numbuh Single *Diana Cavendish - Numbuh Pro **Anaid - Numbuh Amateur *Jasminka Antonenko - Numbuh Increase **Akminsaj - Numbuh Decrease *Amanda O'Neill - Numbuh Fly **Adnama Llien'O - Numbuh Ground *Sucy Manbavaran - Numbuh Body Count **Ycus - Numbuh Life Count *Constanze - Numbuh Brains **Eznatsnoc - Numbuh Dim *Hannah England - Numbuh Snap **Hannah Dnalgne - Numbuh Click *Barbara Parker - Numbuh Saga **Arabrab Rekrap - Numbuh Drop Sector SD *Alibaba Saluja - Numbuh 1,001 *Aladdin - Numbuh 3 Wishes *Pisti Artemina - Numbuh Sing *Dende - Numbuh Seven Star Sector TD *Sakura Kinomoto - Numbuh Card *Tomoyo Daidouji - Numbuh Catch *Li Syaoran - Numbuh Sun *Li Meiling - Numbuh Moon *Naoko Yanagisawa - Numbuh Draw Superbia KND (This KND does not use "Numbuhs", so people instead go by their Hero Names.) *Izuku Midoriya - Deku *Ochaco Uraraka - Uravity *Tsuyu Asui - Froppy *Minoru Mineta - Grape Juice Galactic Kids Next Door *Jirachi - Numbuh Original *Dimentia - Numbuh 256 *Gabe - Numbuh 74.239 *Jeremy - Numbuh Infinity *Ava - Numbuh 10,000 *Kweeb - Numbuh 1-Inch *Luvbi - Numbuh Heaven-11 *New GKND **Nebula D. Winkiebottom - Numbuh Eternal **Jerome D. Winkiebottom - Numbuh 250 Trillion **Arianna Dunfree - Numbuh 742 **Tronta Dunfree - Numbuh 4860 **Vweeb - Numbuh 25.4 **Makava - Numbuh 4-Feet **Sollyx - Numbuh IQ 500 **Numbuh All-Seeing Category:Operatives